Graveyard of a Madman Part 20
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 19 An entire fleet of fifteen full size battleships sailed across the sea, headed straight for Hotdog Island, all of their cannons firing on one lone pirate ship. Intelligence came back on the flag, and it was recognized as the Jolly Pirates' vessel. At the frontline battleship, on the tip of the nose, there stood Vice Admiral Polatsu, his arms crossed, and his Justice Coat flapping behind him as the ship went at top speed, but they just couldn't get within full range to fire accurately. Still, it made no difference to him. Soon there would be a barrier up all around the island in addition to the precautions the Marine HQ of Hotdog island has already taken to secure the entire city of Sukiyaki, and lock it down. Now that the main force of the Marines was there, they could begin the purge of pirate scum that plagued the island. All of this was well and good, but it was also on the back burner of Samuel Polatsu's mind. His main focus was that bastard Dragon that destroyed G-33 Marine base, and committed the cold-blooded murder of his dear friend. Polatsu's fists clenched, his gigantic muscles slightly stretched his clothes. Behind him, another man wearing a much older Justice Coat came up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Polatsu turned his head, and widened his eyes. Man: It's not a secret that there's a lot on your mind. moved and stood aside him, looking out at the chase that they were giving to the Jolly's vessel. The Jolly Pirates, how interesting that they should be the first pirates I meet on this voyage. I have heard much about their exploits. Polatsu: '''Yes, I have met them personally. I hold no grudge against them, but justice calls for their capture. I cannot tell you enough how much it means to me that you are here, Admiral Goro. '''Goro: Ah ah, we discussed this. I retired years ago, it's just Goro now. spoke, and his hand rubbed his own bald head. I have my own reasons for agreeing to join you here, anyway, so you are doing me somewhat of a favor as well. Polatsu: '''Oh? I don't suppose I can ask what it is you seek to gain from this? '''Goro: It's something I don't talk about, but I think about it every single day. eyes closed, and he sighed. Something I must make peace with, and now I finally have a chance to do it. I did not want to miss this for the world. Polatsu: '''Whatever your reasons are, you will be a great ally in our mission. I cannot mess this one up like my last large mission. '''Goro: Yes, Fringe Island was a large disappointment, but you alone cannot bare the weight. You were against impossible odds. I merely hope that this time we can tip the scales in our favor. Polatsu: 'Indeed. --- ''The Jolly MK II was going at top speed. All sails were at full propulsion, and the crew scrambled around the ship to keep up the pace they were going. Wyatt worked every single cannon they had to fire at the pursuing ships, and while he got a few good shots in, it was far more difficult with their changing range and directions. '''Wyatt: FIRE!!! the string and blasted yet another cannon ball toward the front-runner Polatsu: HOOOOOO!!!! a cannon ball with his hand, and smashed the cannonball off course. Wyatt: Oh, for God's sake! This is getting ridiculous! The Jolly's ship was just two miles off the shore, and that's when Glory pointed to Spike. Glory: Turn us ninety degrees starboard!! NOW! Spike was quick to turn the ship, and they began to take a hard right. The problem with this was, now the marines were starting to gain on them, and fast! It wasn't long before they were just within firing range, and all of the closest Marine vessels answered in kind! There were sixteen cannons that fired in that moment. All of the Jolly Pirates with a free hands went to the edge of the ship. Timber: Here we go! up his Electric Gauntlets Timber Technique! Electro-Lock! electricity shot from his gloves, and held three of the cannonballs in stasis Sakura: '''her sword from its sheath Washi Higyou. an energy in the shape of a bird, one that smashed into one of them and knocked three of them off course. Then she turned and sliced a cannon ball in half, knocking both halves to either side of their main mast '''Chris: Clay Clay Needle Shower! several needles into the cannon balls that remained, all of the needles hardening in midair, and hitting the cannon balls with a relentless barrage. It caused them to vere off course, and fall into the ocean. Many of the needles went straight for the nearest ship that pursued them, the ones on deck were struck with a shower of needles, and because of this, the ship did not turn, as the helmsman was stuck several times and landed on the deck in horrible pain! Because of their lack of direction, the ship next to them smashed their starboard into the other ship's port, and those two ships started to get left behind as the other thirteen ships continued their pursuit. Now they were scattered, though, and cruised along the shore of Hotdog Island. --- The Pop Band Pirates, along with the Marimo Pirates ran along the sidewalk as the sun began to get up above the horizon, and the morning truly began. They were severely sobered by the approach of an entire fleet of Marines toward their shore. To their disadvantage, they were directly on the shore, partying all night along the beach. Gonzo Lee wanted to find his crew as well, but first they had to find out where the hell they were. He knew next to nothing about this huge city. Lee: '''Wait a minute?! Why in the hell are we running?! and so did Knave, then the rest of them stopped as well, Thoosa looked off toward the ship the Marine were pursuing. '''Stormy: Hey! What's the big idea?! Can't you see all of those Marine Battleships?! We could be in serious danger! We need to get everyone to cover! She huffed, pushing her very bright hair from her face as she approached Lee, and he slightly backed up, but held his ground otherwise. Stormy: '''Knave-chan should not be out here! He needs to keep out of sight until they are clear! Don't you know how large of a bounty we have on our heads? Knave-chan himself has 420 million belli on his head! '''Gopher: Gao gao gao!! small lady-bug like creature with a mushroom head held a looking glass and looked out toward the ships. Gao gao gao gao!! Knave: '''Gopher? What about the pirate ship? And... how did you get a looking glass? '''Gopher: '''Gao gao gao gao!!! '''Knave: '''What?!?! There's no way! the looking glass and looked off toward the pursued ship. '''Lee: '''Wait, what? at Gopher, then at Knave. What's gao? '''Thoosa: '''Awwww Gopher's still so cuuuuute! picked up Gopher and started to cuddle him. '''Gopher: Gaaaooo! GAAAOOO!! against Thoosa! Knave: '''Good God, Gopher! You're right! It is the Jolly Pirates! '''Lee: The Jolly Pirates?!?! Art: '''Chris and his crew are here?! What are they doing here? the looking glass and stared through it. They're not going to be able to keep up that speed for long. '''Ruriko: We need to do something! Those bastards won't take my friends to Impel Down! Mary: '''Wait, didn't Impel Down get shut down, or something? '''Lee: None of that matters! Ruriko's right, we have to act fast! Knave: ... Naga Naga nooooo!!!! to heat up and glow very bright! Stormy: Knave-chan! NO! toward Knave at the edge of the beach. Knave: '''Raitosupido!! off fast! Flying straight toward the Marine ship that was nearest to the shore. ''Lee stood there, a little dumbfounded. His mouth was open somewhat wide, blinking a few times in disbelief. '' '''Lee: '''That.... was... SO BADASS!! '''Stormy: '''YOU! at Lee This is your doing! If only you'd kept running instead of stopping in the middle of the beach! '''Lee: Whoa, there, lady, I didn't tell Knave to do that, it looked like his mind was pretty well made up when he looked at the Jolly's ship. Stormy: Which wouldn't have happened without you!! Laura: Alright you two! That's enough! Look! pointed, and turned all of their attention to the three ships, two of them that were damaged from the crash, were headed straight for the shore. They're already readying a landing party! We need to move, now! Lee: 'Wait a minute! I've got it! ''All eyes turned back to Gonzo Lee. '''Lee: '''My crew has a meeting place set up for just such an occasion! Come on! I need to find a map! '''Art: What, you mean you didn't get the tourist map? up a colorful brochure with beaches and popular attractions pictured all over it. Lee: Ah! the map, and looked over it. Right here! It's not far, let's go! it and started running, followed by the rest of them. Art: 'Hey! My map! chasing Lee rather than following him. ''Before too long, that entire beach was lined with waves of Marines, many of the crew members that were there were instantly recognized as high-level threats, and no chances were to be taken. The Marines began to coordinate, and set up the beach blockades, as well as the blockades around the island itself. --- Speeding through the air, Knave, Captain of the Marimo Pirates, approached the ship, luckily he calculated the exact coordinants that it would be as he was flying, and he hit the main mast dead-on. He hooked his arm around the mast, and spun all the way around it. His propulsion was '' ''produced by a tail of fire, that tail of fire flared hard and burned the ropes, and set fire to the main sail, burning it up. He flipped, the shining light on him dissipated, and he landed onto the roof of the main hall. '''Soldier: It's him! All hands on deck! NOW! All soldiers dropped whatever they were doing, and aimed their rifles and pistols at the new threat. Whoever didn't have a weapon, went below deck to arm up, and whoever didn't have a gun brought out their swords. Knave: '''Hi guys! to all of them. Just so you know, that's my friend you're chasing there! smile. And now you're going to find out what your teeth REALLY taste like! '''Lieutenant: OPEN FIRE! rifles went off, but Knave was already jumping off of the roof, and powering up his hands. 'Knave: '''Naga Naga No BERU!!! his fists down at the deck, the entire ship leaning very far forward, and making many of the soldiers slide toward the front of the ship. He also broke a hole in the deck, and fell down into the lower decks. ''In the lower decks, they were all preparing a secondary strike on the intruder, preparing their rifles. Knave stood up and faced all of them, causing them all to pause. Knave scratched the side of his green hair and then glared at all of them, causing them all to back away from him. All except for one larger Soldier, who brandished a very large bastard sword. 'Sergeant: '''RAAAHHH!!! at Knave with his sword and sliced down toward him. '''Knave: 'and caught the man's hands, stopping them from moving with just one of his palms. Naga Naga No Hito Kanon! his other fist into the man's stomach, shining with a huge amount of heat, the force causing the back of the Marine's shirt to tear to shreds! The green-haired pirate let the Sergeant drop to the ground, completely knocked out and curled into a ball, then jumped forward from the barrage of bullets that were being fired through the hole in the upper deck. 'Knave: '''And finally! his hands together and pointed them up. NAGA NAGA NO BURASTOOOOO!!!!! HUGE wave of heat energy blasted straight through the upper deck, completely ripping the wood to splinters and knocking several soldiers off of the ship itself. ''The Marines had had enough, and those who still remained began to abandon ship. Before too long, the ship would begin to tip over, and sink into the sea. Knave lunged up into the air, activating his shooting star power to propel himself back to the beach as the soldiers struggled to get off of that battleship. As he flew over the city, he noticed that his crew was nowhere to be found, and the Marines were beginning to flood the whole city with their presence. 'Knave: '....Hell! Graveyard of a Madman Part 21 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Stories Category:Chapters